THROBBING HEART
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Aku orang yang naif, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Walau hanya boneka hadiah. Tapi mendapatkannya juga penuh pengorbanan. Meski hanya hadiah kecil, tapi bagiku sangat berharga. Aku akan terus menyimpannya, walaupun sampai memenuhi apartemen sekalipun. Inspired by Usami Tae. RnR ENJOY!


***THROBBING HEART***

**Story by Usami Tae**

**Written by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Character owner is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: School Life/Romance**

**XXX NaruHina XXX**

**Summary:**

Aku orang yang naif, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Walau hanya boneka hadiah. Tapi mendapatkannya juga penuh pengorbanan. Meski hanya hadiah kecil, tapi bagiku sangat berharga. Aku akan terus menyimpannya, walaupun sampai memenuhi apartemen sekalipun.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku tinggal di apartemen bersama dengan ayah, kakak dan adikku.

Di apartemen blok sebelah, tinggallah pemuda teledor yang diam-diam aku sukai. Keluarganya dengan keluargaku cukup dekat. Ayah kami rekan bisnis.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Setiap hari merepotkanmu" ucap bibi Kushina.

"Ng.. Nggak apa-apa, bi. Se.. Serahkan saja padaku" aku memang gagap. Adikku bahkan bisa bicara jauh lebih lancar daripada aku.

"Kalau bukan Hinata, Naruto susah dibangunkan sih" keluh bibi Kushina padaku. Yah, apa boleh buat? Setiap hari aku menjemput pemuda ini. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto.. A.. Ayo cepat bangun..!?" Aku menarik selimutnya. "Nanti kau telat, Naruto.." Tambahku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak menarik lenganku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Wajah kami begitu dekat. "Hinata..?" Gumamnya.

"Kk.. Kau mengigau!" Seruku dengan spontan memukul wajahnya.

**(****っ￣****³****)****っ****Throbbing Heart ("`з´)_****)'****‾****O****‾****)**

"Kau seram Hinata. Tak usah memukul segala bisa kan?" Gerutu Naruto di depan vending machine. "Sakit.." Ringis Naruto sambil menggosok pipinya yang panas.

"Ha.. Habisnya Naruto tak bangun-bangun.." Jawabku. Wajahku panas, pasti sekarang memerah. Tuhan! Aku melakukannya lagi! Karena terlalu gugup aku melakukannya pada orang yang ku sukai!

"Hinata, kemarikan tanganmu" tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tanganku menengadah. Ia meletakkan boneka rubah kecil yang menurutku sangaatt manis. "Ini imbalan karena sudah membangunkanku hari ini" sambil menyedu teh dalam botol ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Aku suka. Aku suka Naruto!

"I.. Ini kan hadiah dari minuman itu?" Aku memprotes. "I.. Imbalan apaan?!" Walau benda hadiah. "A.. Akan kubuang begitu sampai di rumah!" Bagiku sangat berharga. Sudah pasti, tidak akan ku buang!

Naruto.. Kau tidak tahu kan?

'Yaah, salah beli.'

'Hmfft..'

'Ada hadiahnya. Nih, imbalan karena sudah bantu aku piket hari ini.'

Hari pertama ketika Naruto memberi hadiah itu.. Boneka ini adalah hartaku. Aku menyayangi semuanya.

Pokoknya.. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahu Naruto.

"Naruto! Hinata! Pagi!" Sakura dan Sasuke datang bersamaan. Kami berempat berteman sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pacaran sejak SMP. Sasuke orang yang pintar, tapi dia masuk SMA biasa agar selalu bisa bersama Sakura. Beruntung ya?

Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelum menjadi kekasih. Mereka pasti dulu juga berjuang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Suatu saat.. Aku pasti akan jujur. Mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto.

"Beli teh lagi?"

"Habis aku suka."

"Na.. Naruto tidak bisa kalau tidak mi..minum teh."

Kalau perasaanku tidak ku nyatakan, aku..

**(****•****̯͡****.****•****̯͡****) Throbbing Heart (****︶﹏︶****)**

Bisa gila!

"Naruto.." Suara gadis yang bergelayut manja pada Naruto ini. "Hari minggu kita nonton berdua, yuk. Aku punya tiketnya.." Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia genit! Dia selalu terang-terangan mengincar Naruto. Menyebalkan! Jangan nempel-nempel Naruto!

"Hm? Hinata? Sikapmu yang menatap Ino dan Naruto begitu, itu sama saja kau bilang 'suka sama Naruto'." Ucapan Sakura barusan langsung ku sanggah, "nggak! Bukan begitu!"

"Daripada dengan Naruto, mending sama aku deh Ino" Chouji menawarkan diri.

"Nggak! Aku suka sama Naruto. Aku maunya pergi sama dia!" Jelas, tanpa ragu. Ino sepertinya sungguh menyukai Naruto.

Ino selalu terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya. Kurasa itu hebat. Karena aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa jujur mengatakannya.

Kenapa sih Naruto bisa populer?

"Wekk" eh? Kenapa Ino itu? Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan 'aku nggak mau kalah darimu!'.

Terus kenapa? Perasaan sukaku pada Naruto pasti nggak akan kalah, kok! Grrr!

"Hinata!"

Naruto?

"Hari ini ayahku dan ayahmu ada rapat bisnis. Kebetulan ibuku akan pergi dengan ibunya Sasuke. Kita disuruh makan malam sama-sama" serius nih? Ayah, aku menyayangimu!

"Hah? Ber.. Berdua dengan Naruto? Apa boleh buat" jawabku.

"Sasuke juga akan datang, bukannya ada Kak Neji? Hanabi juga kan?" Ngek. Aku lupa ada saudara-saudariku di rumah.

"Aku akan makan dengan Sakura" eh? Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul. Yess! Mengurangi populasi manusia di rumahku!

"Begitu ya?" Naruto menyengir. Ciri khasnya. Tapi itu sangat.. Tampan.

"Kita pesan makanan delivery saja" usulku. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa memasak. Sudah lama tidak memasak sebenarnya, bukannya tidak bisa.

"Tapi aku.. Mau makanan masakan Hinata."

Deg!

Mau pingsan! Aku butuh tandu! Jantungku.. Ritmenya tak beraturan. Tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Mau mati ya Naruto?" Sasuke! Kau Uchiha sialan! Meremehkanku?

"Hinata kan sudah lama nggak masak?" Sakura tidak usah diperjelas juga kan?!

"Aku akan beri imbalan kalau kau mau masak" imbalan? Asyik!

"Aku nggak butuh imbalan. Ta.. Tapi kalau soal masak sih, a.. Aku nggak ke.. Keberatan" aduh! Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan! Aku.. Terlalu berusaha menutupi perasaanku pada..

"Naruto!"

Loh? Ino datang lagi?

"Kita harus mengumpulkan materi untuk presentasi. Kalau pulang sekolah bagaimana?" Mengganggu saja.

"Eh.. Anu.. Hari ini aku nggak bisa" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya. Cengirannya.. Ternyata bukan cuma untukku ya? Bodoh. Aku terlalu naif.

"Kenapa?" Ino mau tahu aja!

"Naruto kan mau makan bareng Hinata."

"Sakura, kau bodoh" timpal Sasuke.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Ino berhambur mencengkram pakaian Naruto. "Jangan! Kita kan ada tugas untuk presentasi?!" Mengganggu. "Pulang sekolah nanti kita harus kerja sama-sama! Ini keputusanku!" Jangan... Aku ingin makan berdua dengan Naruto. Lagipula, aku nggak mau Naruto berduaan dengan Ino.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau!

"Aku.."

Jangan!

"Aku nggak papa sendirian."

"Nah, Hinata juga nggak papa tuh? Ayo kita pergi" apanya yang nggak apa-apa?

Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku nggak bisa seperti Ino mengatakan 'Jangan!'

Aku tidak bisa.

"Maaf."

Teduh. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku mau pulang dengan Hinata. Hihihi..."

Naruto?

"Apa-apaan sih?! Terus tugas kita bagaimana?" Ino terus bersikeras.

"Soal itu.. Biar aku kerjakan sendiri. Beres, kan?" Jawaban Naruto. Begitu gagah. Aku semakin.. Suka.

"Ng.. Nggak apa-apa?" Tanyaku merasa bersalah.

"Sendiri juga nggak apa, kok. Nih, imbalan karena sudah membawakan buku catatanku" lagi? Boneka rubah mungil ini?

"A.. Aku nggak butuh!" Walau aku bilang demikian, tapi aku tetap ambil bonekanya. Karena boneka ini.. Semuanya dari Naruto. Akan ku simpan. Hartaku.

**( ****•**௰•**`)**** Throbbing Heart (´-****﹏****-`****；****)**

"..lalu ditambah kecap.." Aku sedang memasak makan malam. Aku belajar dari resep. Yah, semoga saja Naruto suka. Aku akan berjuang!

"Hinata tak apa? Mau ku bantu?"

"Ja.. Jangan ngintip! Sampai ma..masakannya jadi, ja..jangan kemari!" Seruku cepat.

Aku mengintip Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk presentasi. Kebetulan kak Neji pulang agak malam, Hanabi menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi hanya kami berdua. Rasanya seperti pengantin baru (´▽`ʃƪ)

"Hinata!"

"Ja..jangan kesini!"

"Bukan begitu! Hangus! Pantas bau."

Yaahh.. Aku terlalu kebanyakan mengkhayal sih. "Aah.." Padahal sudah susah payah ku buat. "Waduh!" Kenapa aku langsung pegang pancinya?! Panas!

"Bodoh! Kau mau ngapain?!" Eh? Naruto langsung menarik tanganku dan merendamnya ke dalam baskom (?).

"Naruto, te..terima ka.."

Deg!

Dekat. Naruto yang di belakangku. Terlalu dekat!

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Ng.. Nggak apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya. Apa Naruto nggak merasakan apapun biar sudah sedekat ini? Padahal aku berdebar-debar.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Eh?

Bunyi.. Deg. Deg. Deg. Debaran jantung Naruto?

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Naruto juga sama berdebarnya denganku?

"Kau sudah nggak apa-apa kan?"

Eh? Aku jadi terpatung. "I..iya" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku teruskan dulu kerjaanku" Naruto mulai melangkah pergi kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebar. Tadi.. Aku berada di antara dadanya, yang selebar punggungnya itu. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

"I..iya.. Aku juga" kemudian aku berujar. Gawat! Padahal kami bahkan tidak pacaran.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil. "Boleh pinjam kamus Bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Naruto dari dalam ruang tengah.

"Boleh. Ada di tasku" jawabku dari dapur. Aku sedang bersenandung ringan. Tunggu. "Ja.. Jangan masuk kamarku!" Teriakku sembari berlari ke kamar. Terlambat.

"Boneka yang aku berikan padamu.. Semuanya.."

Aku susun dengan rapi di dekat jendela kamarku. Sangat rapi. Setiap hari selalu ku kumpulkan. Karena boneka itu hartaku.

"Hanabi yang me..menyimpannya! A..aku sih nggak butuh!"

Bonekanya tercecer berantakan. Aku takut. Aku tak berani menoleh wajah Naruto.

"..." Sedikit aku menengok.

Deg!

Wajahnya..

"Aku pulang!"

"Sepertinya Kak Neji sudah pulang. Aku mau pulang dulu" Naruto berpaling pergi. Sebelum sempat makan malam bersama. Sebelum sempat tahu yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah menyakitinya..

Karena malu kalau Naruto sampai tahu perasaanku. Aku menyangkalnya.

Naruto.

Wajahnya sampai sedih begitu.

**( ****•****̯́**** .****̮****.****̮****•****̯̀****) Throbbing Heart (**ฅ**'ω'**ฅ**)**

Baiklah!

Hari ini aku akan minta maaf. Naruto pasti akan memaafkanku. Aku harus jujur sekarang!

Mungkin kami akan bisa seerti dulu..

"Ino, itu apa, sih? Lucunya!"

"Aku dapat dari Naruto."

Deg!

Kenapa? Apa karena aku menyakiti Naruto?

"Heh.. Kali ini Naruto memberinya padaku. Jangan iri, ya?"

Tahan. Aku tidak bisa menahan. Aku ingin merebut apa yang diambil dariku..

"Kembalikan.." Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi aku ingin "kembalikan bonekanya padaku!"

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan nih?!"

"Mana mungkin Naruto memberikannya padamu!" Aku bisa selancar ini bicara? Aku hanya tak ingin.. Orang lain mengambil hartaku.

"Hinata, ada apa?!"

"Boneka itu..." Aku terisak. "Boneka dari Naruto! Sangat berharga untukku!" Aku tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga itu.

"Hinata, kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Deg! Eeh?

"Naruto!" Kenapa ada Naruto? Sejak kapan?! "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Jantungku, jadi berdebar tak menentu. Aku malu. Tapi inilah saatnya, aku mengungkapkan kalau aku "sebenarnya..."

Ku tatap wajah Naruto, wajahku pasti sudah memerah. "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali dengan Naruto." Rasanya hilang. Beban di pikiranku, hilang. "Tapi, aku nggak pernah jujur dan selalu mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Aku sudah menyakiti Naruto karena boneka itu... Apa.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Aku menyesal. Jika bisa diulang kembali waktu. Aku ingin semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

Eh? Naruto...

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Memelukku.

"Bodoh."

Diikatai bodoh pun aku tak masalah. Asal Naruto tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu minum teh yang nggak enak itu?" Hah? Nggak enak? "Aku sebenarnya nggak suka teh!" Hah? "Rasanya seperti air lumpur... Dan uang jajanku habis untuk beli teh itu."

Aku nggak tahu kalau Naruto ternyata nggak suka teh itu. Aku pikir...

"Aku membelinya karena.. Karena.."

Karena apa, Naruto?

"Wajahmu kelihatan gembira waktu itu."

Waktu itu?

"Waktu aku pertama kali membeli teh itu..."

'Yaah, salah beli.'

'Hmfft..'

'Ada hadiahnya. Nih, imbalan karena sudah bantu aku piket hari ini.'

'Waah, lucunyaaa!'

"Tapi aku nggak yakin. Apa Hinata benar-benar menyukainya atau nggak. Karena itu aku senang sekali saat Hinata bilang.. Boneka itu sangat berharga untukmu."

Aku nggak tahu. Kalau selama ini cintaku..

"Karena bagiku... Hinata sangat berharga."

Tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku.. Tidak bisa menahan lagi. Rasa sukaku meluap-luap. Rasa cintaku sudah tak bisa ditahan.

Di depan kelas, aku dan Naruto berciuman. Di depan teman-teman.

"Nah, gitu kan cantik..."

Um?

"Kalian itu pasangan yang cocok, kalau tidak dipancing begini kalian tidak mau jujur sih" Ino? Kok..

"Ino itu sudah punya pacar" loh? Sasuke tahu kalau Ino sudah punya pacar?

"Jadi kita dibohongi Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Pacarnya Shimura Sai, aktor muda yang merekrut Ino main film di film yang sama dengannya. Masa kalian tidak tahu?"

Sasuke... Tiba-tiba suka gossip?

"Sasuke kenapa tidak cerita?!" Sakura protes.

"Habisnya aku mau lihat ending cerita ini" Sasuke berlalu pergi kemudian. "Dobe, traktirannya ya?" Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Sakura menjauh.

"Kalian harus selalu akur ya? Kalau tidak, ku rebut sungguhan Naruto nya."

Wajahku pasti merah padam. Aku dipermainkan.

Tapi...

Nggak papa. Asal sudah bisa jujur tentang perasaanku. Aku senang.

**(****)Ε****`) Throbbing Heart ~('****'~) (~'****')~**

"Naruto. Jangan memaksakan diri meminum teh itu lagi" tegurku.

Naruto menyunggingkan cengirannya, "hihihi.. Tapi Hinata suka boneka itu, kan?"

"Tapi.. Na..Naruto kan nggak suka t..teh?"

"Kalau begitu..."

Eh? Kok mendekat!

"Hilangkan pahitnya."

'Chu '

"Na..Naruto! Ini di tempat umum!" ٩(`/´)۶

"Aduh!"

Walau hanya boneka hadiah. Tapi mendapatkannya juga penuh pengorbanan. Meski hanya hadiah kecil, tapi bagiku sangat berharga. Aku akan terus menyimpannya, walaupun sampai memenuhi apartemen sekalipun.


End file.
